Corazones anhelantes
by Hinata-chan36
Summary: Naruto y Hinata son padres solteros. Sus hijos unos celosos obsesivos además que un poco pervertidos ¿Cómo harán estos 2 adultos para sobrevivir a los dolores de cabeza que le ocasionan sus diablillos adolescentes? y sobre todo ¿Cómo harán para que su amor sobreviva a los caprichos de ellos? Entra y entérate ;)


**CORAZONES ANHELANTES**

**Capítulo 1: Nuestros hijos adolescentes.**

Muuuuu!- decaída y con un aura gris en la cabeza gritaba Nasaki al tiempo que dejaba caer su trasero al piso de su casa. Había sido otro día sin resultados en el amor. Realmente era una total dobe para conquistar al chico que le estaba robando toda su juventud. Hacía ya 3 años que le estaba acechando, lo había conocido en la preparatoria y desde que lo vio por primera vez sabía que él debía ser el padre de sus futuros hijos. Luego de graduarse se había inscrito en la misma universidad de él solamente para no perderlo de vista y de alguna forma llegarle a su corazón. Pero en definitiva cada vez que medio se le acercaba alguna estupidez terminaba cometiendo y lo único que lograba era hacer el ridículo.

¿Cuántas veces se había caído encima de él? ¿Cuántos helados, emparedados, y cualquier tipo de comida había dejado caer sobre él? ¿Cuántas veces le había visto su ropa interior por enredarse con sus mismas patas? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Aunque nunca se le olvidaría el día que por un accidente él le había visto sus tanguitas de zorritos. No sólo él se había burlado como media hora de ella sino además le había cogido las manos para ayudarla a levantarse y de paso le había susurrado en su oído –Te quedan muy sexys- al tiempo que le picaba un ojo y le reglaba la sonrisa más brillante que ella hubiera visto en su vida. El rojo se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo y de sus oídos había salido vapor como si fuera una olla a presión. Definitivamente no sólo fue el día más vergonzoso de su existencia sino también el más feliz, porque Daisuke le había dado por lo menos un voto a su sexapil. Aunque ya eso fue hace más de un año y de ahí en adelante sólo habían cruzado dos o tres palabras de saludo o despedida, además ahora que caía en cuenta su tanguita de zorritos no la había vuelto a ver desde hacía más de 3 meses...

Nasaki seguía sentada en el piso cavilando mientras su padre le veía con una ceja levantada. Naruto ya había notado que desde que su hija había cumplido los 16 años se había vuelto más despistada de lo que era, pasaba colores sin ninguna explicación y cambiaba su estilo de vestir cada 15 días. Su rol de padre soltero no era para nada fácil, y sobre todo cuando se es padre de una mujer, bien que él era Baka para comprender a las mujeres desde que tenía conciencia como para ahora tener que sobrellevar los cambios hormonales de su propia hija. Aun así se sentía orgulloso porque sabía que había hecho una buena labor de padre. Nasaki era una señorita linda, tierna, a veces un poco torpe pero muy buena niña. Tenía calificaciones aceptables y no se metía en problemas graves. Y lo más importante él sabía que ella lo adoraba y lo consentía a más no poder. A veces le sofocaba lo celosa que podía llegar a ser cuando le presentaba alguna amiga, en realidad ella nunca había dejado que una chica concertara algo "serio" con él. No sabía su hija qué les hacía o les decía pero lo cierto era que las ahuyentaba como si fueran moscas. Pero a él no le importaba si no duraba mucho con las mujeres, a decir verdad su prioridad era su hija, y él no haría nada que le causara tristezas a ella, aun si en el proceso él debía quedar solo como una ostra. Verla feliz a ella lo llenaba y lo hacía sentir dichoso. Sin embargo, el comportamiento de los últimos años de su hija le preocupaba y lo había consultado con su amigo psicólogo shikamaru, quien le había asegurado que era normal que su hija estuviera así, y quien le había sugerido que hablara con ella pues lo más seguro era que estuviera enamorada. "Enamorada" esa palabra había sido su miedo más grande desde que la tuvo recién nacida por primera vez en sus brazos. El día que tanto había temido había llegado, su adoración de ahí en adelante tendría su corazón para otro hombre que no era él, y sus celos sobreprotectores los sentía a flor de piel y sólo pensaba en asesinar a quien sea que tenga a su hija así de idiota como para ni darse cuenta que llevaba más de media hora observándola. Quien sea el nuevo "amor" de su hija lo estaba odiando y nunca les daría su bendición sin antes él investigar qué clase de chico y qué intenciones tendría para con ella. Si tan sólo Sakura no los hubiera abandonado hace 15 años estarían los dos cuestionándose y apoyándose el uno al otro por el crecimiento acelerado de su hija, pero Sakura habría preferido a otro hombre, y había decidido dejarlos a un lado para buscar su propia felicidad abandonándolo solo con esta responsabilidad. Nasaki veía a su madre una vez al año cuando estaba en vacaciones pero para nadie era un secreto que Nasaki no disfrutaba del todo la compañía de su madre y nunca había creado un lazo estrecho de confianza con ella como para contarle sus problemas personales. Entonces, era su labor indagar y lograr que su hija le confesara sus más turbios pensamientos:

-cof, cof, cof- tosía Naruto al tiempo se quedaba mirando intensamente a Nasaki, la que por fin respondió a su presencia y le devolvió una mirada nerviosa y una sonrisa torcida mientras se sobaba la cabeza en señal de torpeza.

-Lo siento papi, estaba distraída-se excusa Nasaki mientras se ponía de pie y se lanzaba a abrazar a su padre para saludarlo. Qué bien se sentía tener a su padre a su lado. Desde que ella tenía memoria su padre era su héroe y sin él su vida no tendría sentido. Su madre era otro cuento. No podía sentir por ella más allá de un aprecio. Lamentablemente no había podido contar con lo que muchas de sus amiga sí, una espectacular madre que te aconsejara, que le enseñara los secretos de las mujeres, que le ayudara en problemas del corazón ¡Qué falta le hacía en esos momentos un consejo por su amor no correspondido! Sin embargo, no podía quejarse. Su padre hacía por los dos roles de la mejor manera y nunca le había hecho falta nada. Al contrario, todo lo hacía por ella y para ella. Últimamente se había puesto a pensar todas las veces que ella había alejado las pretendientes de su padre, las veces que prácticamente las amenazaba para que se largaran de la vida de ellos 2 y el miedo que le ocasionaba, que al igual que ella con esas mujeres, su padre rechazara al chico que ella amaba. Bien le había advertido la abuela Tsunade que ella no entendería a su papá hasta que sintiera lo que era el verdadero amor, y qué tan cierto era. Si en algún momento su sueño se cumpliera y Daisuke se convirtiera en su novio sufriría si su padre no se lo aceptara ¿Será que su padre había sufrido por no poder estar con alguna de las chicas que ella le había alejado? No lo sabía, nunca lo había visto afectado sino sólo cuándo su madre se le ocurría aparecer una vez al año para llevársela a vacaciones. Ella estaba segura de que su papá aún amaba a su madre ¡Qué rabia le daba! En realidad Sakura era muy bonita pero nunca entendería qué le había visto su papá a esa mujer. Podía sonar cruel y todo ella siendo su propia hija, pero en realidad no podía negar que su madre había sido una bruja con su papá al abandonarlo por otro hombre, y eso ella nunca se lo podría perdonar, además de que tenía un comportamiento violento y era muy egoísta.

Pero para qué se lo negaba, para ella ninguna mujer se merecía a su papi, y ninguna podría llegar a ganarse un puestecito en su corazón como para dejar que se lo compartieran, buuuff, en el fondo también era bastante egoista como su mamá, pero nunca lo aceptaría. Ella sintió que su padre la llevaba de la mano hasta el mueble de la sala y se sentó al frente de ella, su mirada era seria, lo que muy pocas veces hacía y aun así le encantaba deleitarse con los ojos azules de él, en definitiva si no fuera su hija y fuera más mayorcita se hubiera enamorado de ese hombre, era demasiado apuesto y eso era un dolor de cabeza para ella, no era nada fácil alejar todas las arpías que levantaba cuando salían a cualquier parte. Pero la pregunta que él le hizo a continuación la dejó sin defensa:

-¿Cuándo me vas a contar sobre el chico que te gusta?- Nasaki sintió que todos los colores le subían a la cara, un rojo escarlata se apoderaba de sus mejillas y empezó a sudar como un marranito. Hubiera pagado lo que sea porque la tierra se la tragara en esos momentos. Dejó escapar una risilla nerviosa y se comenzó a rascar nuevamente la cabeza.

-ettoooo, no sé de qué me hablas papá- trataba de safarse de la situación incómoda, nunca se había imaginado que su papá le pillara su enamoramiento, y mucho menos se imaginó tener que contarle su secreto más preciado, pero la mirada decidida de su padre, como quien dice ¡No te escaparás hasta que me lo digas todo! La hizo sentirse abatida, sabía que debía contarle y sabía que su papá comenzaría con un interrogatorio agotador sobre la clase de chico, cuántos años tiene, etc, etc, para que a lo último le prohibiera tener novio, waaahhhhh, su corazón no dejaba de latir a mil por segundo. Tomó un respiro hondo y empezó a hablar mientras miraba a cualquier punto menos directo a su padre.

-Se llama Daisuke, tiene 18 años, lo conocí hace 3 años y he estado enamorada de él desde la primera vez que lo ví. Es demasiado apuesto y me siento frustrada porque él no siente lo mismo por mí. Bien era más información de lo que Naruto esperaba. La declaración directa de su hija hacia ese muchacho le hacía doler su pecho, y tuvo que contenerse para no cogerse de los pelos y comenzar a golpearse en la pared. Shikamaru tenía razón, odiaba cuando la tenía (que era siempre) había tenido la pequeña esperanza de que su hija le dijera que no había ningun chico, que se había peleado con alguna amiga, que eran problemas de menstruación (que la primera vez que le dijo su hija algo sobre eso fue otra de sus peores pruebas), que estaba teniendo problemas en la universidad, cualquier otra cosa que no fuera un enamoramiento y lo peor era que se lo tenía oculto desde hacía 3 años. Shikamaru le había advertido que cuando ella se lo confesara debía manejarlo con tacto, que cuidara mucho la manera cómo iba a manejar la situación porque de eso dependía que su hija siguiera contándoles cosas y confiando en él. Pero sus celos le bloqueban la razón y dejó que su boca hablara por sí sola.

¿Él ha tocado tus partes intimas?-bien la expresión de su hija le había dicho todo. Había metido la pata y hasta el fondo, pero ¿Cómo contener las ganas de matar a ese bastardo? Y ¿Cómo no querer saber si el muy maldito se había sobrepasado?

-papáaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No te volveré a contar nada!- su hija le había gritado y se había ido corriendo a la habitación, pero la destreza y fuerza de su cuerpo le había permitido coger la puerta antes de que la cerrara del todo y no permitir que su hija se ocultara.

-Bebé lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención- trataba de excusarse Naruto con su hija. Debes comprender que para mí es bastante difícil asimilar que hay otro hombre en tu corazón. Bien las palabras habían dado en el clavo porque Nasaki no podía resistirse a la mirada de arrepentido de su padre y mucho menos cuando le hacía verse vulnerable ante ella.

-Papi, lo que siento por los dos es muy diferente. Mi amor por ti nunca será reemplazado. Su hija lo había abrazado con mucha fuerza. Unas ganas inmensas de llorar lo había cogido pero se resistió, había comprendido que su bebé ya era una mujer y que además estaba totalmente colada por un muchacho.

-él nunca me ha tocado, te dije que él no siente lo mismo por mí- le explicó su hija. A lo que Naruto sólo suspiró de alivio, porque si la hubiera tocado ya sería hombre muerto…

-Bien, no dejaré que mis celos me descontrolen. Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo es posible que con tu belleza y encanto este chico no se fije en tí? Debe ser que no te merece- le respondía Naruto al tiempo que fruncía el ceño, su hija era un tesoro que debía ser valorado por todo el mundo.

-ettooo, la verdad es que él es demasiado apuesto e inteligente, tienen miles de seguidoras que son bellísimas y además cada vez que lo tengo cerca soy una total dobe y termino haciendo el ridículo. Bueno ahora Naruto lo entendía, Su hija había heredado su estúpidez hacia el género opuesto. Esto haría la tarea más difícil, porque él con qué argumento la podría ayudar si cuando era más joven también terminaba haciendo estupideces por llamar la atención de Sakura, su exesposa.

- Mira papi, él es Daisuke!- le mostraba su hija un montón de fotos sacadas de una cajita escondida debajo de la cama que tenía del muchacho. Un tic nervioso sentía en su ojo y en su frente. Habían más de mil fotos del muchacho: jugando futbol, jugando basket, comiendo, riéndose con los amigos, en el salón de clase, había una hasta con sólo una toalla cubriéndole medio torso, su hija se había puesto muy roja cuando notó que se la había pillado.

-No es lo que tú piensas!- tarde se había justificado. Naruto se había dado cuenta que su hija era una hentai y además una acosadora múltiple. ¡Vaya que le tomaba fotos al muchacho! Así que no sólo le había heredado la estúpidez con el género opuesto sino también a su madre lo acosadora (bien que recordaba como era ella con sasuke cuando era adolescente) y lo ecchi de él. Un suspiro resignado se escapaba de su cuerpo. No podía negar que el susodicho chico del cual estaba enamorada Nasaki tenía muy buena presencia y un aire seductor muy parecido al que emanaba sasuke. ¡Cuánto odiaba que las 2 mujeres que más ha amado en su vida se dejaran engatusar por esa clase de hombres!

- Cuéntame más sobre él ¿Qué estudia? ¿Tiene novia? ¿Su familia es acomodada?

-Papá! No me acoses- se avergonzaba su hija con tantas preguntas. Bueno pues… Daisuke estudia medicina en la misma universidad que yo. De hecho papi yo decidí estudiar en esa universidad no sólo porque tuviera la carrera que yo quería, derecho, sino también porque él entró ahí. Naruto seguía confirmando lo acosadora que era su hija. – Lo conozco desde el colegio, él es muy gentil, tranquilo, buen deportista. Desde que lo conozco nadie ha confirmado que tenga novia, de hecho muchas chicas se le han confesado y él siempre las rechaza. Con respecto a su familia sé que es bastante acomodada. He preguntado a muchos y nadie me ha querido dar información o no saben sobre la familia de la que hace parte, parece que cuida mucho su seguridad. Pero deben tener bastante plata porque a veces hay escoltas que lo acechan pero siempre se guardan sus distancias.

- No te parece que es raro que no acepte a ninguna chica ¿No será que es gay?- preguntaba ingenuamente Naruto

-PAPÁ! Por supuesto que no es gay! Es sólo que no es de esa clase de chicos que son aprovechados con las mujeres…eso es lo que más me gusta de él.

Bien Naruto no podía negar que la descripción no era del todo mala, pero él debía averiguar por su lado qué tanto de cierto tenía todo lo que le decía su hija sobre ese muchacho y sobre todo a qué familia pertenecía. Para nadie era un secreto que Japon estaba lleno de familias mafiosas, y el hecho de tener tanta seguridad no le daba muy buena espina. Lo peor sería que su hija terminara enredándose con un yakuza o algo por el estilo.

-Y bien por lo menos has logrado hacerte amiga de él? – le cuestionaba a su hija.

- Tanto como su amiga no, pero sí me saluda y se despide de mí cuando nos encontramos de frente. Papá dime que sí me dejas tenerlo como novio si lograra conquistarlo.

- Naruto seguí teniendo un tic en el ojo, su hija le pedía demasiadas cosas.- Primero debes dar lo mejor para que él se dé cuenta de ti, yo debo conocerlo y saber qué clase de chico es y más tarde dialogaremos al respecto. Le respondía Naruto entre dientes, porque la verdad era que no veía ni la más mínima probabilidad de que aceptara que su hija tuviera novio.

-Papá eres el mejor! Lo abrazaba con efusividad Nasaki tanto que parecía ahorcarlo. Pero de una vez te digo que aunque me dejes tener novio no aceptaré bajo ninguna circunstancia que tú te enamores de otra mujer!- lo sentenciaba su hija a lo que Naruto sólo respondió con una sonrisa, si él era celoso su hija era peor.

-Okasan ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes quedarte trabajando hasta tan tarde? Quieres dejarme huérfano tan joven? Le recriminaba Daisuke a su madre quién le servía su desayuno al tiempo que le sonreía a su hijo. Le encantaba verlo tan sobreprotector con ella.

-Pero de qué hablas? El hecho de trasnochar no va hacer que me muera- se justificaba su mamá.

- Si lo haces siempre como los has venido haciendo estas 2 últimas semanas terminarás enfermándote. Y mira que no estoy bromeando. Como futuro médico te prohíbo que lo sigas haciendo- le regañaba Daisuke mientras inflaba sus mofletes sonrojados.

-Jajajaja y desde cuándo los hijos mandan a sus madres? Tú sabes que sólo es por esta temporada, tengo mucho trabajo y la empresa está en su mayor apogeo. Además te prometo que las próximas vacaciones iremos a dónde tú quieras.

¿En serio? Esta vez iremos a esquiar a los Alpes?- le preguntaba con semblante emocionado su hijo, a lo que ella sólo sonrió nerviosa, su hijo era todo un caso, normalmente era muy tranquilo pero cuando de deportes extremos se trataba se volvía hiperactivo y se comportaba como un bebesito.- Oh vamos mami, yo sé que te dan miedo las alturas pero yo estaré ahí para protegerte- Daisuke cogía a su madre y la levantaba en brazos como si de una muñeca se tratara. Mira lo grande y fuerte que soy, te puedo cargar como si fueras una pequeña porcelana- se mofaba Daisuke al tiempo que su madre se dejaba acunar por su hijo. Cuando la puso por fin nuevamente en el piso ella lo miró con seriedad a lo que su hijo ya sabía lo que vendría, el discurso de los peligros del ski.

-Daisuke tú sabes que el problema no soy yo, el problema es que me moriría si te pasara algo. ¿Sabes cuántos accidentes diarios tienen los que practican los deporte extremos? Además qué le digo a tu padre si te cayeras o partieras algo.

-Ay madre de mi corazón, te prometo que me pongo todas las protecciones necesarias para que no me pase nada, además esquiaríamos en partes no tan inclinadas ¿Qué te parece?

- Su madre no tan convencida terminó rodando los ojos y aceptando las peticiones de su hijo. Él era un manipulador de primera. Pero qué haría ella si su hijo no fuera feliz. Pero dado que ella había dado su brazo a torcer se aprovecharía para sacar tajada de los caprichos de su hijo.

-Está bien. Pero Gaara-kun irá con nosotros ¿Qué te parece? Daisuke quedó estático y pálido. Bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría que ese emo extrovertido fuera a coquetearle a su madre en las vacaciones y que mientras él hiciera ejercicio los dos se quedaran en el hotel cobijándose juntos por el frio de los nevados y quién sabe ese pervertido qué le hiciera a su madre.

- NO! Ni que estuviera loco. Okasan ¿Por qué me haces esto? Es que yo no soy suficiente para ti como para que te andes fijando en ese tipo?

-Su madre sólo se reía internamente, había dado en el punto para que su hijo desistiera de su loca idea de irse a matar a alturas desorbitantes. Ella siempre se aprovechaba de los celos obsesivos de su hijo. -Oh vamos Daisuke de qué estás hablando? Gaara-kun sólo es un amigo. Tú sabes que él está afectado por la muerte de su difunta esposa Matsuri, y se me partiría el corazón dejarlo con la depresión solo en las vacaciones. Gaara-kun no me ve con los ojos que tú crees.

-Jum. Respondía obstinado su hijo. Daisuke no era idiota. Él ya se había dado cuenta de cómo los tipos veían a su madre cuando ella medio se asomaba a la calle, era un dolor de cabeza tener una mamá tan bella. A veces detestaba a ver nacido como su hijo y no como un hombre diferente, con más edad para que se enamorara de él y sólo fuera suya. Gaara podía estar muy depresivo y todo lo que fuera, pero NADIE le quitaba de la cabeza que tenía doble intenciones con su madrecita, y mientras él estuviera vivo, NADIE se le acercaría. Daisuke lo tenía claro. Mientras su mamá tuviera esas malditas curvas sexys, esos pechos grandototes y parados él se quedaría soltero y viviendo con su mamá. No permitiría que algún hombre le robara la atención de su madre y mucho menos que le hiciera daño a ella. Esperaría a que ella tuviera unos 50 años, que estuviera lo suficientemente vieja para que no llamara tanto la atención y para eso faltaban tan solo 18 años, no faltaba mucho, para ese entonces él tendría 36 años una edad suficiente para poder conseguir todavía esposa y luego darle nietos a su madre. Por el momento detestaba que su madre fuera todavía tan joven, apenas tenía 30 años y parecía una chiquilla de 15 años (muchos hasta pensaban que era su novia y no su madre), pues lo tuvo cuando ella tenía 12 años, era muy joven cuando su abuelo la había casado con su padre por cuestiones de contratos familiares, quien ya tenía 18 años y la había embarazado en la luna de miel. Sin embargo, cuando él había cumplido los 3 años de edad, su padre decidió separarse de su madre rompiéndole el corazón. Su mamá le había contado que al principio no lo amaba pero con el tiempo había logrado enamorarse de él y fue cuándo él decidió dejarla para irse con otra mujer. Su padre había sido un maldito con ella, la dejó junto con él a pesar del escándalo social entre familias que originó. Pero su madre siempre le había dicho que en el corazón no se mandaba y que mientras su padre fuera feliz, ella también lo iba a ser. El corazón de su mamá era muy noble y amoroso. En definitiva nadie se la merecía. No podía negar que su papá cuando lo visitaba tenía grandes detalles con él, y siempre lo llamaba para estar pendiente de su salud, de su ánimo y de sus cosas en general, pero en el fondo le tenía un pequeño resentimiento porque sabía que su mamá cada vez que lo veía lloraba en silencio por las noches encerrada en su habitación. Odiaba que su madre todavía sintiera algo por él.

- Entonces si va "Gaara-kun" (diciéndolo despectivamente) también deberá ir mi tio- le contra-atacaba Daisuke a su madre quien sólo escuchando que iría el "tío" dejó de sonreir. Já, ya sabía su hijo que si de algo servía su tío era para ahuyentar cualquier moscorrofio del lado de su madre.

Su madre aceptaba su derrota. Su hijo era demasiado inteligente. -Está bien, aceptó. De todas maneras para ella no había ningún problema, pues Gaara no era ningun prospecto, ni le llamaba la atención, era sólo su amigo. Pero hablando de posibles amores, ella había recordado que hacía una semana había encontrado algo muy "curioso" en uno de los bolsillos de uno de los pantalones de su hijo. Y era el momento preciso para ponerlo en el paredón del confesionario.

- etttoooo, Daisuke-kun. Me gustaría saber, ya que estamos hablando de parejas, quién es la chica que aparece en esta foto que te encontré en el pantalón.

Su madre hubiera querido tener una video cámara en ese preciso instante porque su hijo parecía el arcoriris de tantas tonalidades que se le habían subido a la cara, había comenzado a tartamudear y gotas de sudor comenzaron a empapar su camisa. Cuando por fin reaccionó su hijo le arrancó la foto de sus manos y la guardó nuevamente. – Ella sólo es una amiga de la universidad- le decía tratando de sonar calmado Daisuke a su madre quién trataba de contener su risa al ver a su hijo en ese estado.

-aja. Y ¿desde cuándo guardas fotos de tus amigas de forma individual? Porque yo nunca he visto que tengas fotos de Tomoyo, o de Marina, o de Yoko y eso que son tus amigas de infancia- le contra-argumentaba su madre a lo que Daisuke pasó saliva. Su madre lo habia descubierto, pero él no dejaría que ella supiera del todo, porque si lo hiciera, usaría eso en su contra y para el beneficio de ella toda su vida.

- y bien-estoy esperando tu "mejor respuesta" hijito?

- Bien. Bien, es sólo una chica de la universidad que me parece bonita. Sólo eso. "Bonita". No hay nada más que decir al respecto.

-Aja, y si sólo te parece "bonita" que hacía esta tanga de zorritos en tu otro pantalón? Bien Daisuke quedó nockeado y si estaba rojo ahora era un volcán en erupción.

-No es lo que crees!- trató de justificarse de una vez. Su madre sólo lo miraba entre-cerradamente acusándolo de pervertido.

-La dueña de este interior no es la misma de la foto, explicaba lo más calmado posible a lo que su madre cambió su expresión a una ceñuda.

-No es que esté saliendo con dos al tiempo si eso es lo que piensas-siguió tratando de explicar el chico preocupado con las expresiones de su madre.

- Bien ¿Cómo te explico? La chica de la foto se llama Akane, ella es una amiga de la facultad de medicina, en realidad es muy bonita como te puedes dar cuenta.

Su madre asintió a esa verdad evidente, la chica tenía la piel bronceada, un cabello muy largo de color café con unos ojos miel. De su cabello caían unos flecos por los lados y tenía una cara agraciada y delicada. Además tenía un cuerpo medianamente bien proporcionado.

-Akane estudia conmigo- seguía relatando su hijo- es muy inteligente, y es cordial con todo el mundo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que es bonita y me cae bien, no es que "me mate" ¿me entiendes? Se supone que cuando uno se enamora siente mariposas en el estómago y toda esa cursilería que relatan las telenovelas- su madre lo veía como reprochándole- no es que no crea en el amor..es sólo que no le he sentido.

Su madre le asentaba pero tenía cara de expectativa, lo que sólo significaba una cosa: ella quería saber sobre la dueña de la tanga de zorritos.

- Ahora bien, esta tanga de zorritos se lo robé a una chica que estudia derecho en mi universidad. Su madre había confirmado sus sospechas , su hijo era un pervertido de primera. – ella también era compañera mía en la preparatoria, pero en realidad nunca hemos cruzado más de dos o tres palabras de vez en cuando. Si tu pregunta es ¿Por qué se la robé? No te voy a negar que mis instintos masculinos pudieron más que mi razón, y desde que le vi esa tanga no había podido tener la mente tranquila, así que preferí robársela para así nunca más tener que imaginar que la tenía puesta cada vez que la veía pasar por ahí.

Su madre había ensanchado su sonrisa. Su hijo estaba en esa edad en que el sexo y los malos pensamientos se apoderaban de los hombres. Por un lado se sentía tranquila porque su hijo le tenía la suficiente confianza como para ser sincero con ella en esos temas, pero por otro lado estaba preocupada de que él metiera las patas con alguna chica y terminara haciéndose daño a él y otra persona. No podía negar que su hijo había heredado el aire sexy de su padre, su pelo era liso negro azulado como el de ella, pero sus ojos eran negros como los de su padre sasuke. Era alto y atlético. Además cuando sonreía tenía la combinación de la maldad de su padre y la picardía y amabilidad de ella, así que era difícil de definir. También era consciente de que su hijo tenía muchísimas pretendientes, todos los días llegaban cartas de amor a la puerta de la casa. Podía ver cuando su hijo dejaba el Facebook y sus redes sociales abiertas en el computador que muchas chicas le dejaban mensajes, y sobre todo sabía que muchas propuestas indecentes ya había rechazado y otras las había aceptado. No por nada tenía cuidado cuando organizaba su ropa interior y le encontraba indicios de que había tenido relaciones. La primera vez que vio uno de esos "indicios" se había desmayado y luego de reaccionar lo había consultado con sus mejores amigos Kiba y Shino, quienes desde pequeña la habían acompañado y apoyado en todo lo que necesitara. Ellos, lo más suave posible, le explicaron las necesidades de todo chico a la edad de su hijo, y que ella debía entenderlo y apoyarlo. Eso de ser madre soltera de un chico no era nada fácil, sobre todo cuando ella era tan tímida y penosa en cosas del género masculino

Además de eso, ella había ido a su psicólogo para empezar a asistir al control de los celos maternos, y comenzó a hablar con su hijo sobre las ventajas y desventajas del sexo seguro e inseguro. Se había encargado de asesorar a su hijo en la compra de condones. Todavía se avergonzaba recordando las caras de espanto de su hijo cuando ella le hablaba de esas cosas, pero con el tiempo él sólo se reía y se mofaba de ella cuando de algún tema "ecchi" se ponían a hablar. Había comprendido que su hijo podía hasta saber más de ella sobre el sexo y tenía la malicia que ella nunca pudo desarrollar. Pero con todo, ahora estaba muy preocupada, porque de todas esas situaciones nunca había visto a su hijo "acosando a una chica" y mucho menos robándoles las pantaletas. Ese caso ya era "extremo" y se debía manejar con sumo cuidado.

-No te parece que eso ha sido un acto muy pervertido? Le cuestionaba su madre. Además porqué tanta obsesión con la ropa intima de esa chica? Tú has visto miles de tangas en toda tu vida.

Daisuke se quedó mirando profundamente a su madre. En realidad no se había cuestionado el porqué de la obsesión con la tanga. Cuando se la había visto a la chica le había parecido super hot, además de gracioso, y de ahí en adelante la imagen de la tanga cruzando la entrepierna de la chica no se iba de su mente tan fácilmente, asi que sólo actuó y se la sacó del bolso una vez que la vio que lo dejó en el baño al cambiarse para deporte. Así ya teniendo la tanga se había sentido un poco más tranquilo.

-En realidad no es nada del otro mundo okasan. Es normal que a nosotros los chicos nos guste la ropa íntima.

-Nunca te habías puesto a robar la ropa intima de una chica sólo por un "gusto" le refutaba su madre ¿No será que estás enamorando de ella? Lo cuestionaba su madre al tiempo de que le regalaba una mirada inquisidora.

Daisuke se echó a reir. Si recordaba la dueña de esa tanga lo único que podía hacer era reírse. La chica realmente era bastante torpe y cada vez que la veía terminaba siendo víctima de algún accidente.

-Es demasiado dobe para mi gusto jejejeje- se reía picaramante su hijo. Además es un bicho raro, siempre está roja cuando la veo y es muy torpe con sus pies. En realidad cuando la veo lo único que quisiera hacer es abrazarla porque parece que se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento. Creo que sufre de alguna extraña enfermedad.

Su madre rodaba los ojos. Su hijo era un baka para no darse cuenta de que ese comportamiento sólo significaba una cosa, la chica estaba súper enamorada de él y él no era del todo indiferente ¿cuántas veces ella había visto a sus amigas ponerse como cabras locas cuando veían a sus enamorados? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Ella también era bastante torpe cuando veía a un hombre apuesto, aunque no había llegado a perder muchos los estribos, sus amigas le decían que cuando realmente se enamorara no podría soportar el peso de su cuerpo ¿eso sería cierto? No estaba muy segura, pero lo que sí sabía era que su hijo tenía un gusto por una chica aunque no se diera cuenta del todo y que además ella estaba súper embobada con él. Así que tendría que darle un pequeño empujoncito para que él se diera cuenta de sus posibles sentimientos por sí solo.

-Bueno y si realmente no te gusta no deberías estar anhelando sus bragas ¿no crees? ¿Cuántas veces las has olido? ¿Te has masturbado con ellas?Ese tipo de preguntas no se las esperaba de parte de su madre, así que Daisuke se atoró con su propia saliva y terminó cayéndose de la silla en la que estaba sentado, mientras su cara explotaba en rojo.

MAMAAAA'AAA!- ¿POR QUÉ NO RESPETAS MI INTIMIDAD? – le gritaba su hijo. Realmente Hinata también se había sonrojado, ni ella supo cómo le salió tremendo cuestionamiento de su mente y de su boca.

Gomen Daisuke-kun. Yo sólo creo que es posible que esa chica te guste.-sentenciaba su madre. Y Daisuke se sorprendió por las hipótesis de su madre. Creo que deberías hablar un poco con ella para que midas tus sentimientos y reflexiones qué sientes estando al lado de ella.¿ No son amigos?

-No. De hecho la veo de vez en cuando por la universidad pero en realidad es hasta peligroso estar al lado de ella, siempre termina tropezándose o haciendo tropezar a la gente, es bastante torpe.

- Daisuke-kun no deberías hablar así de una mujer- le regañaba su mamá.

-ok, ok, para que estés más tranquila y dejes de estar celosa, mañana la buscaré, la saludaré y trataré de entablar alguna "amistad". Así de una vez por todas confirmaré que sólo es una chica más, y estará más tranquila ¿No te parece?

Hinata frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos al tiempo que explicaba: primero que todo jovencito NO ESTOY CELOSA. Segundo, debes ser delicado con las chicas ya hemos hablado miles de veces que ellas son como unas rosas hermosas por fueras pero delicadas por dentro, tercero no estés tan seguro de cosas que ni sabes a veces me irrita que hayas heredado la arrogancia de tu padre. (Daisuke sonreía porque le encantaba ver a su mamá enojada, mientras muchos de sus amigos decían que sus madres se transformaba en HULK cuando se exaltaban, su madre, al contrario, se veía demasiado tierna, realmente ninguna de sus facciones delicadas le ayudaban a crear ambientes de miedo) y Cuarto, no me parece que estés indeciso con dos mujeres, te decides o por Akane o por la chica de los zorritos ¿Cómo es que se llama?

Daisuke se quedó pensando, realmente su nombre no se lo sabía, pero su apellido mmmm…. –Creo que su apellido es Uzumaki pero su nombre no me lo sé. Y Además no me debo decidir por ninguna, porque en realidad ninguna me interesa. Así que madresita no os preocupéis, que mi corazoncito sigue siendo sólo tuyo. Se mofaba Daisuke- mientras la cogía a abrazos y besos en la mejilla, le encantaba ver sonrojada a su madre y desesperarla cuando le llevaba la contraria. Lo que no sabía él era que desde el próximo día su vida iba a comenzar a dar vueltas inesperadas…

_**La mala ortografía es gratuita ;) Si quieren conti deben dejar un comentario, de lo contrario mi motivación caerá por el piso, abandonaré la historia y creanme va a ser muuuuy buena historia XD asi de paso me motivan para también poner conti de "lo que no conocemos de cada uno". Cuento con ustedes mis queridos lectores. besitos a todos :P**_


End file.
